


Farewell

by Alternateshua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, farewell, songfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alternateshua/pseuds/Alternateshua
Summary: In Which Jisoo and Seokmin are working together at a pharmacy laboratorium. Until one day, one of them got a letter to continue their study abroad.."At the world that revolves like a carousel, will we really coming back to each other?"





	Farewell

That night you coming back from Busan, i thought it just a usual night. But you just excitedly showing me something that made my world rotation going faster than what you'd think. 

Tell me, will you ever come back to me?

Tell me, will we can see each other again?

Tell me, will you ever be the same as when you left me?

Based from this song : [Janitra Satriani-Farewell](https://open.spotify.com/track/49D2W0iMK5TtMK1P3sKLxo?si=ZH48-vQnSLmaUTf_00qtLw)


End file.
